


dirk gets some much needed affection

by psiikj4k



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiikj4k/pseuds/psiikj4k
Summary: Dirk meets Roxy for the first time, and she realizes he's touch starved. She decides to help him with that.
Relationships: Roxy Lalonde & Dirk Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	dirk gets some much needed affection

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, it took me a good ten minutes to think of a title because the word document was just named "dirk dirk dirk" so that was difficult.  
> Second of all, I just wanted to write some good things happening to Dirk because my poor baby suffers too much.  
> Third of all, it's my first time formatting a pesterlog, so if it sucks, that's why.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Dirk had imagined that Roxy would be affectionate, but he wasn’t prepared for it. Roxy had squealed excitedly and ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing. Dirk froze. Roxy backed away quickly, apologizing. She looked so sad, Dirk felt a pang of guilt, but buried it and turned to address Jane and Jake, who were awkwardly watching the interaction.

“So, nice to meet you guys in real life.” Dirk said, trying to break the awkwardness.

They started chatting, talking about their plans for the game and general catching up.

Later on, when he was alone, Dirk found himself unable to sleep, replaying that first moment with Roxy in his mind over and over again. It was just a hug, no big deal, why had he reacted the way he did? It’s not like it felt bad, he actually kind of wanted it again. Maybe he should call Roxy over. He needed to apologize, she seemed hurt.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] at 22:14 -–  


TT: Roxy?  
TT: Still awake?  
TG: yea  
TG: sup dirky  
TT: Could you come over?  
TT: I want to talk to you about something.  
TG: k sure  


\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 22:19 –-

A few minutes later, Roxy was in Dirk’s room, sitting on one end of his bed, while Dirk sat on the other end. They both leaned against the wall, with a fair amount of space between them. He had taken off his shades, partially to see her properly since it was dark, and also to show his sincerity.

“So…what did you want to talk about?” Roxy asked, a little bit of nervousness in her voice. She probably thought he was going to get angry about before.

“I wanted to apologize about before. The hug thing.” Dirk maintained his poker face as he spoke, analyzing Roxy’s reaction from the corner of his eye. She seemed shocked, and then relaxed a bit.

“Dirk, it’s ok, you don’t have to apologize. You just don’t like to be touched, that’s fine.” Roxy smiled a bit, although she seemed a bit sad. Pity, maybe? Dirk chose not to say anything, losing himself in thought for a moment. He wanted to ask her to try touching him again, but he felt at a loss for words.

“Hey, Dirk?” Roxy started quietly, jolting Dirk out of his thoughts.

“Hm?”

“You’ve never touched anyone before, right?” Roxy asked, confusing Dirk. Why did it matter?

“No. Have you?”

“No. I mean, I had my cats, I guess it was something.”

“Why do you ask, though?”

“Well, there’s something called touch starvation.”

“Touch starvation?”

“Yeah, hold on.” Roxy pulled out her phone, typing in a search and handing it to Dirk. He took the phone and carefully read what was on the screen. A search for touch starvation. What happens when someone experiences little to no touch from other living things. Causes anxiety, stress, difficulty sleeping…

“Roxy?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I may be touch starved.”

“I know, babe. I am too.”

Dirk wanted to just say it, just ask if she would touch him, but he couldn’t seem to force his mouth to make the words. Roxy took the initiative though, slowly reaching out and taking his hand. He tensed up, but forced himself to relax, feeling Roxy run her thumb over the back of his hand. It felt…nice. Her hand was soft and warm, and he imitated Roxy’s movement, trying to memorize the feeling of her skin.

Roxy slowly scooted closer, watching Dirk’s reactions carefully, until her leg was almost touching his. Dirk maintained his poker face, even though his heart was beating a bit faster than he would ever admit. She was slowly touching his forearm with her other hand, gently stroking.

“Roxy?” Dirk could barely keep his voice steady, he wasn’t used to this.

“Yeah?” Roxy’s voice was quiet, cautious. She was being careful not to overwhelm him, like one would try to befriend a strange cat.

“Would you…fuck, try to hug me again?” Dirk said quickly, nervousness obvious. He was embarrassed, but he couldn’t deny that this felt like something he needed.

Roxy opened her arms, waiting for Dirk to initiate. She didn’t want to spook him, she knew how hard it was for him to even ask that.

He slowly, cautiously, scooted closer to Roxy, letting her wrap her arms around his shoulders, holding him close. Roxy stroked his hair gently, and Dirk relaxed, arms curling around her waist as he lay his head on her shoulder. Dirk had to remind himself to breathe. This was so close to being too much, every point of contact felt electric. But he didn’t hate it. He actually…enjoyed it.

Roxy started letting go, and Dirk made an almost panicked noise before she shushed him, readjusting them on the bed so she was reclined against the pillows. Roxy pulled him close again, running her fingers through his hair and humming under her breath.

With the new reclined position and Roxy’s humming, Dirk had nearly fallen asleep before Roxy’s hand stroked down to his neck, making him jerk. Roxy touched his neck again, firmer this time, and he jerks again, a tiny snort escaping him.

“Oh my god, no way.”

“What?”

“You’re ticklish!” Roxy squealed, giggling madly.

“What do you mean?” Dirk looked up at her, confused.

“I can’t explain it, can I show you?”

“Sure, I guess.”

“Stay still, ok?” Roxy gently dragged her nails up Dirk’s neck, making him shove his face into her neck and bite his lip. She repeated the action, and he snorted again, shoulders tense with the effort to not move. He reached up and caught her hand before she could do it again, and she understood the silent request to stop.

Roxy smiled fondly, smoothing her hand down Dirk’s neck to get rid of phantom sensations. He relaxed into her arms again, and Roxy couldn’t hold back a quiet squeal. Dirk was so adorable, he reminded her of a cat. She started stroking Dirk’s hair again, gently scritching at his scalp. Dirk felt calmer than he had ever been in his life, and although he tried to stay awake, he soon dozed off. Roxy followed soon after, holding Dirk like an oversized plushie.

Dirk woke up first the next morning, tensing at the arms around him before his brain caught up and he remembered the night before. He felt more rested than ever, and he looked up at Roxy’s sleeping face before pulling her closer and closing his eyes again, a small smile on his face. I should invite her over more often, he thought, dozing off again.


End file.
